Oportunidad de Amor
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "El mejor regalo de navidad" del Foro Cazadores de Cartas. Aveces el mejor regalo que alguien puede recibir no es lujoso, puede ser algo sin precio alguno pero... nada de eso importa cuando ese regalo es una oportunidad de amor... [Teminada]


**DISCLAIMER: SCC y sus personajes No me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP y esto es solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por y para fans. Este fic participa en:**

"**El Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas"**

"**OPORTUNIDAD DE AMOR"**

Ha pasado mas de un año en Tomoeda tras el suceso de la carta el vacio y la confecion de los sentimientos entre sakura y shaoran este habia decidido regresar a Japón cosa que no fue muy dificil pues los pendientes que tenia en Hong Kong habian finalizadoo y elo habia obtenido un permiso de su madre para estudiar en la secundaria de Tomoeda. Ahora el, sakura y tomoyo estudiaban el ultimo grado de secundaria.

Ahora Sakura y Shaoran llevaban un noviazgo que habian formalizado despues de sellar la carta esperanza. Tuvieron algunos problemas y mas con Touya pues este se negaba a dejar salir a su hermana con el "mocoso" como le seguia diciendo aunque Fujitaka habia accedido rapidamente.

Meiling seguia en China pues ella terminaria la secundaria ahí, Tomoyo y ella seguian en contacto frecuentemente y entre ambas lograban hacer que la relacion entre el par de castaños siguiera bien. Kerberos vivia aun en casa de sakura aunque claro seguian sin decirselo a el padre de esta. Touya y Yukito seguian estudiando pero esta vez la universidad, ambos seguian siendo muy amigos aunque el moreno ya tenia una relacion con Kaho Mitsuki desde hacia un par de meses. De Eriol no se sabia nada a escepcion de que seguia en Inglaterra junto a Nakuru y Espinnel. Cada dia las precencias magicas disminuian por lo que todos llevaban una vida tranquila en la cual podian darse tiempo para asuntos personales.

-Mounstro! –gritaba Touya kinomoto desde la sala de su casa con un pantalon negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y un chaleco encima color negro con una corbata en forma de moño negro.

-Ya voy hermano! –Grita sakura de 14 años

-Date prisa que tenemos que irnos o llegaremos a tarde a casa de Tomoyo –Dice con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos Touya querido… sabes que para las mujeres es muy tardado el arreglarnos porque tenemos que vernos bien –Sonrie la mujer de cabellos rojizos a su lado

-Lo se Kaho pero… -Suelta un suspiro –Me molesta que se tarde tanto arreglandose y mas porque va a ir ese mocoso –Aprieta los puños

-Jaja Touya deja a tu hermana tranquila, no ves que Li en verdad la quiere –Coloca sus manos junto a las de el

-Hmmm –Suelta un gruñido y rueda los ojos

-Ya estoy lista! –Se ve bajar a la antigua card captor con un vestido largo color rosa pastel con tirantes, lo lleva en media coleta atado con un liston negro, su copete y unos caireles al frente. Unos pendientes en forma de cerezo dorados junto a una medalla de corazón que trae grabada un SxS y unas zapatillas plateadas con algo de tacon.

-Vaya sakura te ves muy linda… de seguro Li se quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea –Le sonrie la mujer de vestido morado largo que esta tomada del brazo de Touya –Verda cariño? –Le mira de reojo

-Ah… si como digas… pero si a ese mocoso se le ocurre pasarse de listo yo… -Frunce el ceño

-Hermano! –Le reclama la castaña con el rostro totalmente rojo

-Es hora de irnos, Yukito me aviso que ya iba en camino asi que… -Dice con mas clama el moreno

-Esta bien –Responden ambas y cada una de ellas toma su bolso. Sakura se coloca una gabardina negra y todos salen de la casa kinomoto.

-ah –Suspira –Me siento triste de que esta vez papá no este con nosotros en navidad –Murmura con nostalgia mirabndo por la ventana del auto

-Si, pero sabes bien que la expedicion a la que fue es de suma importancia para el, ademas de que prometio volver pronto a casa

-Si… tienes razon –Asiente la joven y vuelve a mirar a la calle

-Meiling date prisa, se nos hara tarde para llegar a casa de Daidouji –Dice estresado el chico castaño mirando su reloj

-hay no seas exagerado Xiaolang aun tenemos tiempo –Responde la morena mientras se peinaba el cabello

-No entiendo porque ustedes se tardan tanto en vestir, ademas de que debiste hacerme caso al llegar del aeropuerto y empezar a alistarte pero no, en lugar de eso te echaste a dormir como un oso –Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado

-Que dijiste! –Le habienta un cojin

-buena punteria jaja –Se rie el

-ahh vas a ver Xialoang! –Mueve su puño y lo empieza a corretear por toda la sala

-no, oye espera meiling –Dice el castaño detrás del sofa

-Ja! Miedoso… -Se da la vuelta y toma su bolso –Bueno ya estoy lista vámonos –Sonrie caminando hasta la puerta, ella viste un vestido rojo con amarre en el cuello y algunos símbolos chinos en color dorado y su cabello atado en dos coletas recogidas totalmente mientras que Shaoran viste un traje negro con una camisa rosa pastel y una corbata verde oscuro. Ambos salen de la casa Li y llegan hasta el auto donde Wei los espera con una afable sonrisa.

-Sabes si vendrá Eriol? Tengo ganas de conocerlo en persona–menciona meiling mirando por la ventana

-No lo se… Daidouji dijo que le llamaría pero… no estoy seguro de que venga –Se encoge de hombros

-Oh bueno… aun asi espero conocerlo pronto… me dijeron que es la rencarnación del mago clow ¿cierto? –Arquea una ceja

-Si, es el… -Asiente

-Eriol… En verdad iremos a casa de Daidouji? –Pregunta el guardian en forma de gato sentado en la cama de este

-Asi es Espinnel… La señorita Tomoyo fue muy amable al invitarnos a la cena de navidad en su casa y no podemos rechazar su invitación –Asiente con la misma seriedad de siempre mientras termina el nudo de su corbata.

-No podemos o no quieres? –Ante eso el rostro de Eriol cambia de seriedad a nerviosismo pero recobra la postura en un instante

-no se a que te refieres…

-Si claro Eriol… hasta cuando piensas negar que te gusta tomoyo… ehh –Aparece sonriendo y mirándolo directamente la chica de cabello castaño largo

-Na… Nakuru… no se de que hablas –Tartamudea con el rostro colorado

-Vaya Eriol… nunca te había visto nervioso, y menos sonrojado… -Le toca las mejillas

-No estoy nervioso… es solo que ya es tarde y es una falta de educación llagar tarde –Mira hacia otro lado

-Oh bueno… -Sonrie encogiéndose de hombros –Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo me veo? –Se pone recta y da una media vuelta

-Bien… te ves bien Nakuru aunque… no se porque le das tanta importancia a una simple cena –Responde el otro guardian al ver que esta viste un vestido largo strapless color ginda con un pequeño escote en la pierna izquierda y unos tacones negros junto a unos pendientes plateados en forma de mariposas y el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado con algunos cabellos sueltos.

-Estoy asi porque hoy después de tanto tiempo al fin podre ver a mi querido Touya –Dice con estrellitas en los ojos y Eriol junto a Espinnel solo se miran con algo de lastima pues ellos ya saben que Touya tenia una relación con Kaho ya que fue la misma quien se los dijo cuando viajo a Inglaterra aunque ninguno tenia el valor para romperle el corazón asi a la guardianda de la luna.

-Eh… bien mejor vayámonos o se hara tarde… -Camina hasta la puerta la rencarnación del mago clow

-Amo Eriol… también estará kerberos en la fiesta? –Pregunta dentro del bolso el guardian

-Ah… si, pero… solo estarán como muñecos ya que la madre de Daidouji estará presente. –Responde sin voltear

-Esta bien… -Se esconde Espinnel mientras Nakuru toma su abrigo y su bolso.

Todos salen de la habitación que rentan el un hotel de Tomoeda pues como la casa donde vivian fue removida ahora se hospedaban en un hotel ya que solo estarían ahí unos días…

Din dong*

-Buenas noches se encuentra la señorita tomoyo –

-Claro que si joven, en un momento le digo que ha llegado, por favor pase… -Sonrie la mujer de la servidumbre en la mansión Daidouji

-Gracias… -Hace una pequeña reverencia y entra

La mujer desaparece y el invitado entra a la sala donde ya todo esta adornado, hay un árbol grande de navidad decorado, muchas luces, la chimenea y todo es muy acogedor.

"hmm me pregunto si pronto vendrá" –Piensa mentalmente en eso una voz lo interrumpe

-Joven Yukito… que bueno que ah llegado, es el primero de los invitados en venir… -Aparece la niña de ojos amatistas

-hmm al contrario gracias por la invitación Tomoyo… en verdad lo agradesco mucho –Sonrie mientras hace una pequeña reverencia

-Pero siéntate, te ofresco algo, aun no esta la cena pero puedes tomar un jugo o algo hasta entonces ¿quieres? –Sonrie

-No, gracias asi estoy bien solo vine antes porque… necesito tu consejo… hoy… hoy Touya anunciara una noticia que bueno a creo que una persona se sentirá mal por lo que quisiera apoyarla para que no este triste en un dia como este… -Dice en tono de melancolía

-Te refieres a la señorita Nakuru ¿cierto? –El solo asiente –Bien veamos… lo mejor que puedes hacer es brindrale tu apoyo para que no se sienta sola, dale tu amistad y estate con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario para lograr ganarte su corazón –Se sienta igual

-Ah? Pero… como… como es que sabes de… -Se sonroja un poco

-yo se muchas cosas… jeje –contesta con tono de misterio y una sonrisa de igual forma

-Sabes Tomoyo? Creo que te pareces mucho a Eriol… será acaso que a ti te…

-Joven Yukito… como… como piensa eso… yo –Por primera vez Tomoyo Daidouji se había sonrojado y puesto nerviosa al hablar de sus recién encontrados sentimientos

-Lo sabia… -Dice con alegría –Tu sientes algo por Eriol ¿cierto?

-Pues… si, tiene razón… lo que yo siento por el es parecido a lo que tu sientes por Nakuru… ¿me equivoco? –Arquea una ceja

-No… para nada... esta son las circunstancias que ahora vivimos –Se encoge de hombros

-Si… hmmm por cierto… te ves muy bien Yukito –Sonrie ampliamente al ver que este viste un traje gris pero en ves de saco o chaleco usa un sueter de rayas color negro con vino

-gracias Tomoyo… Tu estas muy linda esta noche –Responde al ver que la niña o casi adolescente con un vestido azul con una caída hasta por debajo de las rodillas y de amarre en la cintura en forma de moño, no era escotado mas que de la parte de los hombros y poco de la espalda pero para su figura tenia cierta gracia en ella que la hacia lucir muy bien junto a su cabello suelto totalmente ondulado y con unos pendientes azules en forma de estrella y unas zapatillas negras con un poco de tacon.

-Gracias yukito… -Responde con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Ambos sonríen y después se quedan un rato en silencio hasta el que el timbre suena y la amatista va a abrir. Bajo el umbral esta Shaoran y Meiling quien causa una gran sorpresa y alegría en su amiga quien no la esperaba este año.

-Meiling! Pero… cuando llegaste? –Dice abrazándola

-Esta mañana, Xiaolang fue por mí al aeropuerto verdad ¿primito? –Le mira y este solo rueda los ojos –Me dijo que hoy se haría la cena en tu casa por lo que decidi venir a verlos… -Sonrie la de ojos rubi

-Vaya ah pasado mucho tiempo que no venias… a decir verdad desde el año pasado –

-Lo que pasa es que tenia muchos asuntos en china pero ahora me quedare una temporada aquí… -Sonrien ambas

-Genial! Esto le alegrara mucho a sakurita –Voltea su vista –Por cierto pasen, solo ah llegado yukito pero los demás no deben de tardar… -Se hace a un lado y saluda al castaño quien responde con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco los invitados empiezan a llegar entre ellos sakura con lo cual shaoran se quedo soprendido por como lucia esta cosa que no se agunato y lo dijo cuando se acerco a ella para saludarla, pero esta demas decir que touya fuilmino con la mirada a ese joven chino aunque al final Kaho temino interviniendo y se llevo a su novio.

Los minutos transcurrian y por lo visto no vendria ni Eriol ni Nakuru cosa que a un par de personitas tenia algo desanimada pero no dejaban que nadie notara su tristeza.

-Tomoyo? ¿Pasa algo? Te eh visto muy distraida como triste ¿Es por que Eriol? –Se acerca la castaña a su amiga

-Ah? Sakura… pero que dices, estoy bien –Finge una sonrisa

-Segura? –Arquea una ceja

-Si, -Asiente –Mejor vayan a dar una vuelta chicos –Les sonrie y los castaños que estaban ahí solo se sonrojan pues shaoran tiene tomada de la cintura a sakura

-Ah si claro… pero en verdad Daidouji te ves muy extraña… -Contesta el chino con el rostro todo rojo

-No se de que hablas Li pero… creo que ya es hora de llamarnos por nuestros nombre no crees shaoran? –Contesta sonriendo

-Ah… esta bien Dai… que diga Tomoyo… -Los tres jovenes sonrien y al poco rato meiling llega con ellos por lo que entre tomoyo y ella provocan un nuevo sonrojo en sus amigos cada 5 minutos.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA SALA…

-Yuki… -Le toca el hombro llamando la atención del chico de anteojos

-Ah… Touya… ¿ocurre algo? –Contesta aun distraído

-hmm quiero pedirte ayuda para lo de… ya sabes… hoy… -El hombre moreno le muestra una pequeña caja

-Oh… si claro… te ayudare, -Asiente -pero no esperes mucho de mi parte… -Susurra para el mismo

-Dijiste algo? –Le pregunta

-no… no fue nada –Finge una sonrisa

Poco a poco la pequeña reunión se hace mas animada pero nuevamente se escucha el sonido del timbre.

-Esta vez iré yo… -Sonríe Tomoyo y camina hasta la puerta cuando la abre no lo puede creer pero sus ojos delatan su emoción y el brillo de alegría que hay en ellos aunque a la ves pequeñas lagrimas amenazan con salir de ellos.

-Eriol… -Musita pero rápidamente se da cuenta de su error –Que diga… Joven Hiragizawa, señorita Nakuru… Que sorpresa… pasen, todos están dentro –Se hace a un lado con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo… ¿Te puedo llamar asi verdad? –Responde sonriendo el chico de cabello azulado

-Claro… porque no, si nos conocemos de hace años –Responde con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Bueno entonces Tomoyo… te agradezco la invitación y en verdad hoy te ves hermosa –Hace una reverencia y le toma la mano dándole un pequeño beso

-bu… bueno, hmm en la sala están Sakura y Shaoran –Trata de cambiar de tema pues su rostro se ah puesto colorado

-Ya Eriol… déjala no ves que esta mas roja que un tomate… mejor ya dile que… -La voz de la guardiana de Eriol interrumpe con una gran sonrisa

-Nakuru! Que… que dices… -Ahora también el se había sonrojado, la mujer solo suelta una risa y Tomoyo lo único que hace es voltearse a otro lado empezando a caminar para que su rostro vuelva a la normalidad

-Por aquí… -Les invita a pasar después de haber cerrad la puerta…

…

-Eriol! –Se emociona la card captor al ver ingresar a este en la sala con una gran sonrisa –Que bueno que has venido –Le sonríe

-Gracias pequeña sakura… es un gusto volver a verlos, cierto Li? –Mira hacia este que frunce un poco el ceño

-Hirgizawa… Que sorpresa verte de nuevo… -Hace una mueca

-Bueno pero deja de llamarme asi… soy Eriol –Contesta con una sonrisa

-Esta bien Eriol… -Poco a poco su expresión se relaja

-Hola sakura –Saluda la mujer a su lado

-Nakuru… cuanto tiempo sin verte –Sonríe aunque a la ves mira con algo de decepción algo que disfraza muy bien con ella

-Bueno y… donde esta tu hermano? –Pregunta ansiosa

-Eh?... pues no se, debe andar por ahí con… -Pero antes de terminar su frase la mujer sale corriendo –Kaho… -Musita con cierto tono de tristeza –Eriol? Aun no lo sabe? –Mira a este

-No… no le hemos dicho nada –Baja la cabeza –Pero espero no lo tome tan mal… hmm cambiando de tema… Te ves muy Linda esta noche sakurita… ¿verdad shaoran? –Dice en tono de burla

-Si… ella siempre es muy linda… -La abraza mas a el –Sera bueno que vayas a dar una vuelta Eriol, mi prima meiling quiere conocerte –Sonríe rodeando a sakura de la cintura

-De acuerdo… con su permiso… nos vemos pequeña –Le da un beso en la mano de sakura y mira de reojo a un molesto shaoran.

….

A los pocos minutos se anuncio que la cena estaba servida, asi empezó la cena de navidad entre pequeñas charlas entre los ahí presentes, claro que nadie mencionaba algo sobre magia o asi pues estando presentes Sonomi y algunos de sus invitados no podían hacer eso.

Antes de que la cena terminara hubo un silencio pedido por el mayor de los kinomoto quien pidió silencio para hacer su anuncio oficial. Cerca de ahí la mujer de cabello castaño conocida como Nakuru Akitsuki miraba algo distante la noticia pues se sentía un poco mal tras recordar la forma en la que se entero del noviazgo de Touya y Kaho.

-Nakuru… -Le llamaron tocando su hombro

-Ah?... Yukito, que pasa? –Le mira confundida

-no, no es nada solo quería saludarte y hacerte compañía ¿puedo? –Sonríe el

-Si, claro… -ambos sonríen y se ponen uno a lado de otro.

-Bueno pues… el momento ah llegado –Empezó a hablar Touya

-Amor de que hablas? Porque… -Se vio interrumpida por su pareja quien se inca a su lado

-Kaho Mitsuki… Nos conocemos desde hace años… Fuiste, eres y quiero que sea la persona más especial para mí… Se que hubo un tiempo donde nos distanciamos pero… ese tiempo es el único que eh desperdiciado en toda mi vida, quiero estar a tu lado por lo que me queda de tiempo… por eso te pregunto aquí frente a todos en este 25 de Diciembre… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Los ojos de este brillaban con nerviosismo, estaba feliz pero a la ves temeroso, miraba fijamente a su novia mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Yo… pues… claro que acepto Touya… te amo tanto que nada me aria mas feliz que estar contigo –Se lanza a sus brazos y se dan un hermoso beso. Todos aplauden y empiezan a felicitar a la pareja pero ahí en una esquina la guardiana de eriol ve todo en cámara lenta, lagrimas salen de sus ojos, baja la mirada y se da la vuelta empezando a caminar…

-Nakuru? –Le llama su compañero pero ella no respondió simplemente se perdió entre la gente y salió corriendo al patio de la casa Daidouji.

-Ve con ella Yukito… te necesita… -Se da la vuelta y ve a la rencarnación de Clow

-Eriol… -Y tras decir esto sale corriendo en dirección al patio…

Cuando sale siente frio pues esta nevando, pasaba de media noche por lo que el frio era inmenso, había una hermosa luna llena que alumbraba la fuente y todo el sitio. –Esta bajo un árbol de cerezo- Escucho una voz en su mente.

-yue? –Contesto el

-Ve con ella, te necesita mucho… se que no soportas verla mal asi que anda, yo te diré por donde –Contesta la voz del guardián de la luna

-Gracias… -Dice mientras empieza a caminar.

Llega justo en el árbol que dijo Yue y ahí ve a la chica que le robo el corazón hace años sentada en el suelo con algo de hielo en la ropa, mirando la luna llena y temblando de frio.

-Nakuru… -musita cerca de ella sentándose en el suelo

Ella gira su vista hasta el y ve ahí al chico, sin pensarlo se lanza sobre el hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este. –Yukito… porque… porque nadie me dijo nada, porque tuve que enterarme hasta hoy… porque? –Dice entre llanto

-Yo… no queríamos verte sufrir pero… -Le pasa una mano por su cintura

-Pero no ves que esto me duele mas ahora! –Grita desesperada –Aun asi ya nada queda verdad… sabia que algo andaba mal. Lo note hace tiempo con Eriol… Pero sabes? Ya no me importa…

-¿Cómo? –Dice sorprendido y ella se aleja un poco

-no me importa lo que Touya haga con su vida siempre y cuando sea feliz, además kaho es buena persona y la estimo mucho… Se merecen ser feliz, sabes? Yo ya sabia sobre la relación de ellos… me entere cuando escuche a Eriol hablar con sakura por teléfono acerca de como me lo dirían, ese día mi amor por touya se debilito y me di cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo ir… con el tiempo lo olvide y deje de quererlo, aun asi… tenia la esperanza de que Eriol o alguien me lo dijera pero no lo hizo, eso es lo que me duele… que me hayan creido tan débil para no poder soportar algo asi, me dolió que me ocultara algo asi y lo peor es que todos lo sabían y yo también pero no podía decir nada… Creo que no me tenia tanta confianza como para decírmelo ¿cierto? –Alza la vista y nota el rostro sorprendido del chico

-Nakuru… En verdad te admiro… pero… sabes? Eriol no te dijo nada porque pensamos que sufrirías mucho y bueno… todos te apreciamos tanto que no queremos verte triste, tu siempre has sonreído eres alguien con mucha energía y ganas de vivir, por eso es que… -Se quedo callado

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta ella confundida

-Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo estoy desde hace años… me enamore de tu sonrisa, tu forma tan infantil de ser, cada que llegabas encima de Touya me hacías reír, pero dentro de mi sentía cierta molestia por que solo a mi amigo le mostrabas tus sonrisas… se que sonara egoísta pero… no quiero que sonrías para nadie mas que no sea para mi, quiero ser la razón de tus alegría, quiero borrar la tristeza de tus ojos… quiero estar contigo para hacerte reír y que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo… porque Te amo Nakuru akitsuki… Te amo en verdad –Le toma el rostro con ambas manos

-Yukito… -susurra ella, poco a poco el se acerca hasta que ambos juntan sus labios en un pequeño beso que expresaba todas esas palabras dichas por el.

-Nakuru, se que esto sonara mas raro pero… quiero que me des una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón… ¿si?

-hmm –ella hace una mueca pensativa y sonríe –hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto? –Amplia su sonrisa

-Ah… es cierto… no lo recordaba –Se lleva una mano a la nuca

-Bueno pues Feliz cumpleaños y feliz navidad Yukito Tsukishiro –Le da un abrazo, el parece no entender pero corresponde su abrazo

-Eso es un si? –Arquea una ceja

-Tu que crees… Mi regalo para ti de navidad y cumpleaños es… que te concederé el honor de ser mi novio… ¿aceptas?

-Ah?... ¿novio? –Dice sonrojado

-Asi es… Yo… tu igual me gustas Yukito… me gustas y mucho, te aprecio demasiado y te quiero mas que un amigo… por eso quiero que seamos novios… este es mi regalo ¿aceptas? –Le toma ambas manos

-Si, claro que acepto mi regalo… es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar… una oportunidad de amor… este definitivamente es el mejor regalo que eh recibido en años… Gracias… -La abraza de la cintura

Ambos se quedan asi por un rato y después giran su vista hacia la luna, la nieve cayendo hace una hermosa vista, el se quita el su suéter al ver que su novia tiene frio y se lo coloca encima. Se acomodan bajo el árbol el con ella a su lado.

Y observan como la noche de navidad se ilumina con miles de colores gracias a los fuegos artificiales que hay por ser 25 de diciembre.

A lo lejos dos parejas de adolescentes ven a estos con agria.

-A veces el mejor regalo es solo una oportunidad para amar ¿cierto Eriol? –Pregunta la castaña mientras es abrazada por su novio

-Asi es sakura… asi es… -Contesta la rencarnación de Clow abrazando a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas.

-Y pensar que hoy al fin se confesaron sus sentimientos –La voz del ambarino se escucha

- Si, por fin… esta es una gran navidad… en verdad –Contesta Tomoyo.

REGRESANDO CON LOS PROTAGONISTAS…

-Cuidare siempre mi regalo… y tratare de que su objetivo se cumpla… -Susurra el de anteojos

-Enserio? –Pregunta algo adormilada

-Si, el que tu estés aquí y que me hayas dado una oportunidad para ser feliz es lo mejor que puede haber…

-Es una oportunidad para amar… para amarnos por siempre… -Ambos sonríen pues saben que tal ves haya sido un regalo improvisado, sin costo, ni lujoso… pero era lo que ambos necesitaban para abrirse paso a un nuevo mundo… un mundo donde ambos estrían juntos… porque a veces una oportunidad para amar puede ser el mejor regalo de navidad…

Tras el árbol la figura de dos guardianes de la luna sonreían, eran como sombras… el hombre parecía un ángel y la mujer tenia alas de mariposa…

-Te amo Yue… y me alegro que ahora nuestras formas humanas estén juntos al igual que nosotros…

-yo igual Te amo Ruby moon, y aunque fue difícil juntarlos… al fin logramos nuestro objetivo… -Sonríe el guardián de sakura

-Pensar que nuestro amor fue a primera vista pero nunca dijimos nada… -Continua ella

-Si… pero al final esta navidad en verdad ah sido muy especial… -Contesta sonriendo… se toman de la mano y desaparecen con la luz de luna…

**Hola! Pues aquí les dejo este One-Shot la verdad no sabia que poner… hice otra versión pero me gusto mas esta, es algo nuevo que hago además de que por primera ves hice algo sobre otra pareja de SCC, en realidad siempre me ah gustado la idea de Yukito x Nakuru, no se… siento que por ser los guardianes de la luna tienen mucho en común… en fin… espero les haya gustado y los haya satisfacido en lo que esperaban…**

**_Nos leemos luego…_**

**_Inutsuki Chan.._**


End file.
